


Snippets in Time

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sesshomaru and Kagome Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Takes place in a timeline where Sesshomaru and Kagome end up mating ten years after her first trip to the Sengoku Jidai (1508).  Four snippets in their timeline in 1888, 1918, 2008, 2018.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 24





	Snippets in Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompts: Fireplace, Peppermint, Snow, Cookies
> 
> Word Count: 400 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: I'm counting these as usage of 4 prompts which should catch me up to the 24th?

* * * * * 

1888

It was a blustery cold day of the sort that made one want to snuggle up in front of a fireplace and not move for the foreseeable future. Sesshomaru was of the strong opinion that it was a wonderful idea to do so. He even began stoking the fire in the bedroom content to just curl up. 

Kagome though had other plans it seemed. 

She entered the bedroom, pulling him away from the fire and instructing a maid to see to it. 

“It’s a perfect day for a walk!” She exclaimed dragging him outside. 

Sesshomaru thought of the fireplace longingly. 

* * * * * 

1918

Shortly after entering the house, Sesshomaru let out a sneeze, and then another, and another. He finally got himself under control by fleeing upstairs to the bathroom of the London rowhouse they lived in. 

Sniffling, he washed his hands and face in the bathroom before searching for his mate. Four hundred and ten years of living with Kagome had taught him that she was likely in the kitchen. 

He made his way there, only to be attacked by a fit of sneezes upon entry.

And there he found the culprit: the set of candy canes held tight in Kagome’s hands. 

* * * * * 

2008

“Sesshomaru, I think we should move.” 

Used to his mate’s antics, Sesshomaru merely flipped to the next page in the novel he was reading. She always wanted to move every few years or so, and time had taught him ignoring her would just let her whims fade away. She’d change her mind in a few days anyway. 

“Sesshomaru!” She whined causing him to peek over the book at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Where now?” He finally asked with a sigh. 

“Switzerland.” Kagome’s eyes brightened. “Can you just imagine how much nicer it would be if we had white Christmases? 

* * * * * 

2018

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to find Kagome, torso hidden, in one of the rarely used cabinets. She emerged a few moments after his entry, a Ziploc baggie clutched in her hands. 

He couldn’t tell what it was, but Kagome’s eyes lit up upon spotting him. 

“Sesshomaru look!” She waved the bag around. “I found the cookie cutters.” 

Inwardly groaning, Sesshomaru managed a weak smile in response to her statement. In the five hundred or so years since mating Kagome, he had come to know she was a person of many talents. 

Baking though, was unfortunately not one of them.


End file.
